Misery
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Draco always made fun of Harry in five whole years. But while the new year is starting, Draco actually feels sorry for him and apologizes to him but there are still many questions left which are going to be answered soon enough.. Drarry. Yaoi, light cursing, sex. Rated M for now. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yup, I finally managed to finish my Drarry-fanfic after 7 hours tyoing, erasing, typing and more erasing - but for now, it's done. I like how it turned out, surprisingly enough. I thought I lost my ability to write more fanfics forever but hey, I can't stop. And no, I don't own Harry Potter or else Harry and Draco would be kissing in each minute of the movie or in the books. Haha. Enjoy~

* * *

It has been five years.

Five years in which Draco Malfoy always would make fun out of him, five years full of danger and hatred - and now, with the beginning of the sixth year, it seems like everything is over. Harry realized that he has to do something or else his last year here in Hogwarts would suck, that's for sure. He always had nightmares in which Draco abused him nontheless - or in which they actually kissed and started to have sex..

Okay no, he has to focus on something else, not those disgusting nightmares. He really thought that it couldn't get any worse, but this was one year ago since he last thought that and yes, this year won't be hell anymore. Not unless he decides to end things like they are right now.

He has been in Hogwarts for nearly one week and it was the fresh beginning of a good year - or so he thought. He just had woken up and his room is as bright as ever, but he has to go to some lessons right now. Sighing, he gets up and grabs his school uniform and while he puts it on, he grabs some of his books and when Harry was done, he left his room quickly and runs into the hallway, but to his big luck, some students just woke up as well and were extremely slow to walk into their classrooms. _Thank god_, Harry thought and walked down the hallway slowly liek most of the students.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and Harry turned around quickly - and froze.

"Potter."

"Hi.. Draco." His good mood was ruined again because of his rival. Like hell, why is he always showing up at such a bad time? He turns his head away again, walking along with him. "So.. I guess you don't want to talk to me, but hear me out." The blonde said and Harry could feel his arm brushing against his own arm. _What is he up to?_

"Okay, I'll hear you out. For this time." He turns right, where the benches were and sat down on one of them while Draco did the same, then turning lightly to him. "So.. uhm, you won't believe it and I know it sounds stupid but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." Harry glanches at him from the side, because he had no power to look directly into his face whatsoever, but when he heard that he couldn't help himself from looking directly at the other boy. "What did you say?" He couldn't believe it - Draco Malfoy, _the _Draco Malfoy, actually said sorry to him? Oh wow. This was new to him.

"I came here to apologize to you, Potter." His eyes flickered up, bright and gray - like silver. Harry blinked at him for quite a while until he just realized what he said. "Oh.. Apology accepted." Well, what else was he going to say? He feels stupid now.

"Really?" His hopeless voice got through his ears - and cutted his heart in half._ Damn, better not be crying, Harry. That's uncool, you know._

"Yeah, really, Draco. But you have to make it better. All the pain you caused me, I mean." He sat up straight, his back is aching and his heart as well. Draco just nodded and there was this silence between them. So many unanswered questions, tight in his heart. But from what he knew, Draco obviously never cared for any feelings except his own. And as stupid it might be - he just has to ask him why he suddenly apologized.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry leans back, arms crossed.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you apologize? You're not the guy to apologize, you know.."

"I know.. and I realized a long time ago that what I was doing all the time was wrong. I'm sorry about this - and I want to make you feel better."

Harry looks at him, then he stands up and looks at the blonde again. "I have a lot to ask you.. what about we meet up somewhere?"

Draco stands up as well, then he gazes into his brown eyes. "Sounds good for me. Libary, at noon." Then he turned around and left, waving him while walking.

Harry sighs once again before he leaves as well, walking into his classroom._ This is going to be interesting._

* * *

**A/N: **Obviously the whole fanfic is too long, so I'm going to cut it into two chapters. -3- The next one will be up soon enough!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Woo! I'm continuing, though there might be a few spelling mistakes, because I was in a hurry and ugh, yeah. Sorry about this! As always, I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the characters.

**Warning:** Cussing, sex, yaoi.

* * *

Right after class, Harry remembered what Draco told him. They should meet up at noon, in the libary. Well, now it is actually noon but the libary is empty like hell._ Where was he? _Harry had a bad feeling in his gut - maybe he only tricked him. But as soon as he heard the door opening, he slowly raises his head and looks at the blonde in front of him.

"Sorry! I didn't know that Snape was giving us more lessons, so-" God, he's so cute. Standing there, flustered, even flushing a little. Harry really thought that it was cute. Quite a nice view, but he wants answers.

"It's fine." Harry cut him off, then raising a hand and told Draco to do the same which he did without objecting. "Do you swear that you will tell me the truth, as long as God watches over us?" He didn't even know where this came from. Hell, Harry is not even catholic. He doesn't believe in God or any other crap. The voice from Draco, however, ripped him out of his thoughts.

"I swear." Draco still holds up his hand while looking at him with a stern expression on his face. "Ask me anything you'd like."

"Okay.. let's see, what about this? Why did you harass me?" Harry pushes his glasses further on his nose as they just started to slip down a bit. He crosses his arms, nodding lightly. Draco didn't know what to say until he opened his mouth, still looking at him.

"Well, why not? I really enjoyed it and it was for my own fu-"

"For fuck's sake, are you stupid!?" Harry yelled, while banging his fist against the bookshelf. A few books fell outside and landed on the floor with a rather loud noise. "Draco, did you think that harassing me is a lot of fun even though you didn't actually know how I've felt this whole time!? Damn, you are so fucking stupid, like for real."

"It was for _my _own enjoyment, not for any other else's! I wanted to have you by myself!" But as soon as those words escaped the blonde's mouth, he realized that this came out rather wrong. Draco clasps his hand over his mouth while looking away. "F-Forget what I said!"

Harry, however, looked at him while he seems rather calm. "You wanted to have me by yourself? Why would you go this far?"

Draco looks back at him, then he looks away again.

"Because I love you."

The answer came rather unexpected, also very sudden. He never thought that such an answer would confuse him so crazy, like his heart is going to burst or..

"Harry..?" His small, yet sweet voice is resonating through his ears and Harry thought how a voice could be this wonderful and soft.

"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." Draco looks at him, flustered and obviously he doesn't know what to do either but the other boy just let it slip. He doesn't need more answers as long as he has this one.

Walking up to him, he lightly pushes the shorter male against the bookshelf behind his back and when Draco looks at him while blinking, Harry forgot what he actually wanted to say. Oh.. oh_ shit_.

"Uhm.." Harry blinks as well, looking at him while his face was burning up a little, but he shoved that away. What he needs is this boy in front of him.

"Harry.. don't tell me that you.."

"I fucking love you, damn it!" Harry shouted - unable to think what will happen next. Draco looks at him once again, a bit shocked yet still with the same confused expression he had a few moments ago. He swallowed hard, then the next thing he could do was to grab his chin and press his lips on the other male's lips. Draco didn't pull away - however, he enjoyed it. What came next, is that Draco slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Harry slowly sucked down on his lower lip, then after a few brief moments, he slid his tongue in, kissing him harder than before while his hand is sneaking up to his hair, grabbing it roughly.

"Harry..!" Draco moans against his lips, while he straddles him, rumoring through the fabric of his school uniform. Harry felt at ease - he needs to have him now, all by himself. He gets to the floor, pulling him on his lap and strips down his clothes rather quickly and also very rough and while he was at it, Draco did the same and as he slowly grinds his bulge against his leg, Harry couldn't help but to moan lightly, biting his lip. The blonde male slowly kissed him once more while he continues grinding but as Harry released his cock, he sighs softly.

"Oh man, you're no fun at all." Draco hisses, but then gasps out in surprise as the other male started rubbing his cock rather slowly and teasingly. _Too much of a tease_, he thought but as soon as he realized that he is doing it way too slow, he pleads. "Oh Harry please, please, please.. god no.." Harry smirks, while he rubs faster, nontheless, Draco still pleads but he stopped abruptly as he started playing with his balls as well while the rubbing goes on._ Oh sweet torture._

__The younger male slowly slid his hands down to his belt, opening it rather quick and released his hard, throbbing cock as well and while Harry let out a soft moan, Draco gets up a bit and sat down again, right behind his cock. But this was even more perfect for Harry. Grabbing his ass rather roughly, he grinds with his cock against his ass. Draco let out a surprised moan and pleads even more, but he doesn't even make any sense.

"Stick in.. god, no.. Fucking stick it in, for fuck's sake!"

Harry grins, while lifting him up a bit, then slowly slides him down on his cock while Draco puts his hands on his shoulders, grabbing them tightly as Harry started thrusting forward and heck, this was perfect. Still rubbing his cock, he slams him onto his cock several times, then right after he stopped for a bit, he starts thrusting hard against his slick butthole.

"Ah.. ah..!" Draco couldn't do anything more but to moan like hell, but fuck, does he enjoy that. "More..!"

Harry slams him down several times until they both came, Draco all over his chest and Harry right inside him. They still were sitting like this, arms wrapped around while being sweaty, slick and wet and right before Draco passed out, he said some sweet words that made Harry feel complete.

"I love you.. so much.."

With that, they both passed out, one before the another.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yeah, finally done. I will go to bed now, night! I hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
